Birthday Surprise
by 1KamZ
Summary: Today is Daisy's birthday and none of her friends were there to give her the attention she deserves and goes into depression from this. She thought that she will spend the rest of her day alone but this soon changed when she was disturbed by an unexpected visitor. ONESHOT, LEMON


**This is something I decided to make since a lot of people have been asking me to do another oneshot lemon story for a long time now. Enjoy my story and make sure to leave a review! And remember, if you're under the age of 16 or not a fan of lemon stories, please do not read or you will die a slow and painful death!**

**(This takes place in Sarrasaland. Google it if you don't know where I'm talking about.)**

**Disclaimer:** **All characters are owned by Nintendo. I own the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Birthday Surprise **

**By: 1KamZ**

On a normal and hot sunny afternoon in Sarrasaland, we find Princess Daisy shooting some hoops at her personal basketball court by herself. Today was a very depressing day for her since all her friends went on another adventure to save Peach once again, on the day of her 25 birthday.

"I can't BELIEVE them!" she growled, bouncing her basketball. She was upset that even on her own birthday, she didn't have the chance of joining the long adventures of saving the princess with Mario and friends. "They always do this, they never let me join in on the fun! Why, is it because I'm too rough?! Hell, even Rosalina went on adventure with them once! When will I have my chance too? It's my freaking birthday for God's sake!"

After shooting hoops for several minutes, she then ended her activity and decided to take a shower, hoping that maybe feeling some warm water touch her body will calm her attitude. She entered her large castle and headed up into her room to get her towel then made her way into her bathroom to finally relieve some of this frustrating tension. Stripping herself naked, she turned on her shower from the outside and waited for the cold water to change into a heated temperature. She stepped in seconds later and closed her shower curtain, flinching as she felt the warm water come in contact with her skin.

"Maybe everyone hates me," Daisy spoke to herself in the shower. "If this is true then maybe I'll just stop coming to the kingdom and stay here then." The depressed princess began washing herself, trying to hold back tears from welling up in her eyes. This was not what she would've expected to happen on her 25th birthday, none of her friends, not even Luigi was there to give her the attention she needs for this day.

While she stayed inside her shower and washing her herself off, the bathroom door slowly opened as it appears that an unexpected visitor made their way inside. The person listened to the sounds of the shower glistening repeatedly and smirked when they saw Daisy's silhouette in the shower curtain, then began to slowly undress. Now that the person is fully nude, they quietly opened the curtain from behind Daisy and stepped inside.

Since Daisy's eyes were closed so she can start to wash her hair, she was unable to even notice when the person stepped in with her. They inched up behind her and pressed their chest on her moist back, wrapping their arms around her waist. Daisy gasped in shock, completely frightened that someone she has no idea who it is in the shower with her.

"H-HEY! What the-..." she cried in fright and surprise, feeling her waist being caressed gently by the person. "S-Stop! Who is this?!"

"Relax, Daisy. It's just me...," the person whispered in her ear.

"M-Me who?"

"Open your eyes and look behind you."

Daisy quickly washed the shampoo away from her face and peeked behind her to see the person's face buried in her wet hair, enjoying the sweet aroma of her shampoo.

"L-Luigi?

"Hmm?" he answered playfully, still focusing on her waist.

"Wha- What're you doing here? I thought you left with everyone to save Peach again."

Luigi chuckled behind her. He was going to answer but then he suddenly heard the silent sounds of Daisy sobbing and wondered what's the problem. "What's wrong, Daisy?" he questioned.

"Oh, Luigi, nobody likes me anymore! I've noticed a lot of people have been ignoring me back at the kingdom nowadays. They won't say hi to me, talk to me, invite me to anything, or even listen to what I have to say. I feel like a damn ghost everytime I go there."

"But what about Peach, she's your best friend and I know best friends never ignore each other."

"Yeah, right. I see her spend alot of time with Rosalina more than me. Today's my birthday and I still haven't heard her or anyone else say happy birthday to me yet!"

Luigi frowned, holding her close to him as he kissed her neck for comfort. "At least I told you happy birthday."

"Yes but..."

"But what?" Luigi interrupted. "You should be happy that me out of all people said happy birthday to you. I know you would've been devastated if I didn't, right?"

Daisy nodded, gasping silently when she felt his hand reach up to her right breast and massaged her delicately. "But I didn't get the chance to give you a birthday present."

"Mmm... what kind of birthday present?" she moaned from his touches.

"Just turn around," Luigi whispered lightly in her ear.

Daisy obeyed and was caught off guard when he brought his lips onto hers, engaging them into a warm and meaningful kiss. Daisy's eyes slowly closed as she wrapped her arms and left leg behind him, trying to intensify their kissing. Muffled moans were heard from her when Luigi pushed his tongue inside to explore her mouth, trying to wrestle with her own tongue. Both his hands rolled down from her wet back and reached to her backside, gripping fervently on her round ass. She broke their kissing and squealed in his ear as he went to nibble and suck her wet neck.

"Am I being too rough?" he breathed in her skin, smirking playfully.

"O-Of c-course not. You know I love it when you get a-aggressive with me," Daisy moaned, arching her neck more for him to give him the access.

Luigi smiled and squeezed her behind even more after hearing her reply, enjoying a loud squeal of bliss from her. Daisy blushed deeply when she felt his member below press on her thigh and squealed again when Luigi's hand caressed her soppy right breast.

"OH!" she moaned, enjoying Luigi's massaging and caressing on her sensitive breast. "Oh, Luigi just make me feel good. Please," she begged.

"Heh, alright then," he smirked as he continued to focus on Daisy's soft breast. He then placed a free hand on her other breast and continued to tease her even more at this rate.

Daisy's eyes closed tighter from this satisfying attention and dropped a hand down to stroke her lover's erection. Luigi noticed this but smiled and continued to embrace her delicate chest, pinching both her stiff nipples. She breathed heavily at his touches and this caused her to stroke him even more, rubbing her thumb finger along his hardened tip. "I love you, Luigi..."

"I love you too, Daisy," he replied with a loving smile.

"If you really love me back then prove it to me."

"How?" Luigi questioned, smirking since he already knew what she is talking about.

"Make love to me. Give me all the love that you have for me on my 25th birthday. Make this a day that I'll never forget."

Luigi growled sensually and attacked her neck once again, pushing her back against the wall inside the shower. Daisy whimpered from his embrace and allowed him to continue. He trailed his kisses down to her chest and worked on the valley between her breasts. She whimpered silently and limply placed her hands in between his wet brown hair. Luigi felt her hands on his head and smirked, realizing that she is giving him signals to excite her even more. He placed a hand on her wet left breast and tweaked her nipple as he moved his face to her other breast, finally closing his lips on her rough right nipple, causing Daisy to scream his name and dig her nails into his hair by reflex. "Mmm... oh, yes, that's it, Luigi. Right there..."

Luigi's pleasing actions instantly caused Daisy to become horny. She once again dropped a hand down to his lower body and gripped his shaft roughly, causing him to grunt in soft pain and stopped what he was doing.

"Don't squeeze it too hard," he grunted.

"I'm sorry, Luigi. But I need you inside me so badly."

He smirked at her demands. "What's the rush?"

"Mmm... just shut up and please me," she ordered.

Luigi smirked and resumed his pleasant teasing on her breast, now sucking the erected nipple of her firm left breast. Daisy quickly moaned again, stroking his length at a smooth pace. While focusing his nibbling and tender sucking on one of Daisy's wet mounds, one of his hands drew down to lower body and he inserted a finger inside her heated flower. This sent Daisy's body on fire as she squealed once again and stroked Luigi's shaft even faster than before. He was absolutely enjoying what she was doing to him and pushed his finger deep into Daisy's core, playing with her insides.

"Oh, Luigi... Ah! More!"

He smirked and parted his lips away from her nipple, moving his face down to her stomach while licking her damp skin tenderly until he reached to her lightly shaved womanhood. He continued to let his fingers work its magic on her folds until he brought his face closer and snaked out his tongue to touch her warmth. He heard Daisy whimper quietly at the first touch and finally pushed his tongue inside her flower.

A shockwave of pleasure and happiness was erupted into her body and she just couldn't control her loud cries of serenity in the shower. Luigi began, teasing her clit while his tongue pushed itself in and out of her heated area, enjoying the salty taste of her vaginal fluids. His hands then focused on her fine legs, rubbing the slippery skin gently as his tongue never left from its target. This was too much for the Sarrasaland princess and she could feel her climax coming soon. "Luigi! Oh, I'm gonna cum!"

Soon, her orgasm occurred and her lady fluids sprayed from her womanhood and into Luigi's tongue. He smiled at this and continued tasting her insides, enjoying her wonderful juices. He soon trailed his moist mouth up to her face and quickly kissed her hungry lips, allowing her to taste her own juices while they share another passionate smooch. They soon parted lips and gazed at the thin trail of saliva mixed with Daisy's fluids between their wet mouths and both blushed at each other lovingly.

"You ready for your birthday present?" Luigi whispered in her ear.

"Yes, please...," Daisy replied in desperation.

Luigi smirked at her hot answer and lifted her left leg, wrapping it behind him as he positioned his throbbing erection near her swollen lips. He rubbed his tip along her lips playfully, upsetting her that he hasn't entered her yet. "No, Luigi, please don't tease me today. You know I hate it when you do that."

Although Luigi wanted to play with her and hear her beg for him like what they always do during their lovemaking, today was her birthday so he decided to discontinue this and penetrate her warmth seconds later. Daisy gasped intensely when she felt him inside her and once again carelessly threw her arms around him as she dug her teeth into the surface of his neck. Excitement and arousal made Daisy's rough bite feel like a mosquito sting to him as he started his rhythm and thrusts deeply into her core.

Daisy's eyes closed and moans her lover's name at a high volume before digging her nails into the base of his back and using her left leg to push him more into her. While trusting in and out of her at a steady rate, he lifted her other leg and placed it behind him, now both her legs were wrapped between his waist. He held her in place and continued his hard thrusting, loving the constant cries coming from his lover's lips and grunted when he realized that she's even tighter in this position.

"Oh, yes! Give it to me harder, Luigi!" Daisy screamed in his ear.

Luigi obeyed and increased his speed, penetrating her walls at a now faster pace than before, feeling Daisy tug onto his hair recklessly and gnaw even more on his neck. The pleasurable warmth of Daisy's tight insides was too much for this plumber as he easily could tell that his orgasm was about to happen and breathed heavily in his lover's ear. "I'm c-cumming, D-Daisy!" he struggled to speak.

"Oh, God, yes! Do it inside me! Gimme all of it!"

Luigi felt his body flush and spasmed as he loosed his seed into his lover's womb, groaning deeply in her ear and feeling her grip his back tightly when she felt his semen launch inside her body quickly. Their bodies weakened and they cracked from exhaustion but Daisy still kept her legs locked behind Luigi's back. They panted continuously in each other's ears until Daisy finally spoke.

"That was amazing, Luigi...," she whispered in his ear.

"Heh, I know," he replied confidently. "So how amazing was it?"

"The best as always," she remarked, smacking lips with him once again.

"Well, I hope you're not done because I'm not finished giving you your birthday present yet."

His deep voice tickled her skin as she slowly narrowed her blue eyes in front of him. "Then why are you still talking then?"

Luigi smirked and turned off the running water, flinching when he felt the now cold water touch his wet skin. They finally regained strengths and the plumber went to whisper something in Daisy's ear. "Turn around and let me see that big, round butt of yours."

Daisy blushed at his words and smiled seductively. "You're such a big pervert, you naughty plumber."

"Yes, but I'm _your_ pervert," he replied, loosing Daisy's legs from behind him and watched her turn around in front of him. Now, her bare and moist backside was shown to him and all he could do was just stare at her luscious ass. He felt the blood rush back into his member and felt himself come back to life while he continued gazing at Daisy's behind.

"What's wrong, Luigi? Don't you wanna pound this big butt of mines and make me scream your whole name in this shower today?" Daisy teased, playfully slapping her rear in a seductive manner while swaying it from side to side.

He noticed her alluring actions and played dirty by giving her light tap on her cheek. She yelped from this, sighing contently. "So soft and wet," Luigi commented, slapping her cheek once again.

"Stop talking and just put it in now," she demanded.

He nodded and positioned his hardened erection behind her ample rear, slowly entering himself seconds later. Daisy whimpered from this and squirmed when she felt all inches of his length penetrate her tight insides from behind. He held onto her hips and thrusts deeply at a slow and steady pace, waiting for the right time to increase his speed. Daisy was no fan of him going at this type of speed since she's the type who loves their lovemaking to be rough and raunchy.

"Faster Luigi," she moaned, peeking behind.

"Why?" he questioned, keeping his speed.

"Because I said so."

"Oh, really?" He smirked and reached a hand to massage her wet nipple, forcing her to moan and cry once again. Her noises made him more aroused and he dropped his upper body down to her back, whispering naughty sentences in her ear.

He raised his chest and finally increased his pace, thrusting his member in and out of Daisy's insides with rapid movements. Daisy certainly enjoys this position and feeling her lover's length penetrate her walls at this rate sent her body in a frenzy.

"Ahhh... Mmmm... Harder! You're so good, Luigi!" she cried in pure bliss.

Luigi decided to excite her pleasure by giving her cheeks some spanks as his thrusting increased even more. She loved this and begged him to spank her again. This was just too much for this excited princess, making love to her man on the day of her 25th was very unexpected for her. The thought of this caused her orgasm to occur and she clenched her teeth when she felt the tightness ready to explode.

"Baby, I'm...I'm cumming!" she screamed in her shower.

Luigi's eyes closed as his orgasm was ready to happen as well. "Me too!"

"Come on, Luigi. Cum with me. Do it inside this wet pussy of mines! Oh, I love you, Luigi!"

Before he knew it, he groaned as his orgasm happened and shot a huge load of his seed deep in his lover's insides. And at the same time, her fluids sprayed onto his member and spilled onto the shower floor. This was one of the most strongest orgasms they've had since the other times they made love.

Luigi collapsed and dropped his chest onto her back, breathing weakly on her skin. Daisy followed with his rough breathing and took a moment to regain her strength. She turned around and pressed her breasts on his heaving chest, hugging him in a loving embrace. "I love you, Luigi... very much."

"I love you too, Daisy," he replied, smiling contently.

"I want to be with you until we grow old and die together. Even though no one back at the kingdom said those special two words to me at least you did and you just gave me a reason to love you even more."

Luigi literally blushed at her sentence and held her as well. They stayed in this hug for a while until Luigi edged his face closer to her ear. "Well, now that our lovemaking is over its time to clean up," he whispered.

Daisy smiled since she knew what the was talking about and grabbed her soap. She turned on the water and the two lovers stayed in the shower while they washed each other's skin clean. They stepped out of the shower, and dried off before getting themselves dressed. Daisy was surprised when she realized the plumber redressing himself rather quickly and watched him exit the bathroom in a hurry.

"Wait up, Luigi," Daisy called. She gets herself dressed in her usual yellow and orange dress and exited from the bathroom to look for Luigi. She was disappointed when he was nowhere to be found and frowned but noticed a note on the ground below her. "Huh?" She grabbed the note and began reading.

_"Meet me outside."_

She was confused but did as the note had said, heading downstairs to go outside. She was wondering what was going on today while she walks down the stairs, hoping that Luigi better gave a good reason for leaving her like that. She slowly opened the castle doors and stepped outside only to gasp at what she was seeing today.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAISY!"

Daisy nearly fainted, watching a crowd of her close friends from Mushroom Kingdom together as they screamed those special words that she wanted to hear since the minute she woke up today. She tried to say something but all this sudden attention made her speaking complicated.

Peach then stepped out from the crowd. "I know you were probably mad at me before for not saying happy birthday to you but-."

"Peach?" Daisy interjected. "B-But I thought Bowser kidnapped you."

"What? Who told you such nonsense?"

"Mario did."

Peach just shook her head and hugged her best friend in a great embrace. Daisy noticed a huge cake in front of her and broke the friendly hug, running to the cake and taking her piece. "Thanks guys. You all mean a lot to me."

Luigi then crept up next to her and smiled causally. Daisy noticed him and hugged him deeply, feeling bits of tears well up in her eyes. "This is the best day of my life."

"Yes but I can make it better," he replied.

"How?"

"Daisy I've known you since the day Mario introduced us after he last saved you from that crazy alien some time ago. You're smart, funny, athletic, cheerful, and many other things that makes a girl perfect..." He then dropped down and one knee, causing Daisy's eyes to widen and nearly choked on her piece of cake when she gulped it down as her breathing increased since she now knew what is happening. "...I want spend the rest of my life with my beautiful princess until the end, so I ask..." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small black box, opening it in front of her to reveal a ring holding a large diamond. Daisy's heart fluttered and the speed of her breathing was overwhelming as she was ready to hear the big question. "...Will you marry me?"

Tears fell from her eyes, she dreamt of hearing those words from him one day and now realized that this was becoming a reality. "Yes... Yes I will, Luigi...," she answered to his question.

Luigi smiled and scooped her up bridal style as they kissed passionately in front of everyone while they watched and awwed at the two. This day was happening too fast for this princess and something caused her to become excited for some reason. "Take me to my room, Luigi. I'm ready for round two."

Luigi was startled at her request. "You sure about that? I mean, we're supposed to have a party at your castle."

She nibbled his neck desperately. "Tell them to have it at Peach's Castle."

Luigi smirked. "Well, um, everyone the princess demands that we move the party over to Peach Castle since her castle will be occupied today."

Everyone was surprised but shrugged and headed down to Mushroom Kingdom to begin Daisy's birthday party at Peach's Castle.

"Please, Luigi. Don't keep me waiting...," Daisy whispered lightly in his ear after everyone left.

"I don't plan to, my soon-to-be wife," Luigi replied with a smile as he finally carried his princess into her castle and shut the doors, both happy that they will soon be married and live happily as husband and wife.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading people, feel free to tell me what you think about this story.**


End file.
